Javelin
Clone Trooper Elite A51-20.20.10 (nicknamed "Javelin" by his Clone brothers) is the highest in his class, one each and every Clone in the galaxy looks up to. He answers to no one but the Jedi Genereals, his face kept a mystery, as it is always hidden behind his helmet. Appearance Face Hardly anyone has seen Javelin's face, as it is often hidden behind his helmet. He removes it, however, in dire situations, as it allows him to, in his mind, be more in tune with his surroundings, thus giving him the advantage in battle. Javelin's eyes are amber in coloration, rather than the usual brown, his right eye shining amidst a large, black, flame-like tatoo. Nearly all of Javelin's hair has been shaved off, all except red spikes that run down the middle of his head in a mohawk-type fashion. His face heavily scarred and his muscles bulging, even the more experienced Clones are at a shock when this war hero's face is revealed. Armor Javelin, being the only one of his kind, wears black armor, decorated with red streaks, which are meant to symbolize fire, smoke, and blood. The visor of his helmet is also red, and this helmet is never removed unless necessary. Some portions of the armor curve back into sharp points, serving as a danger to foes that must face this Clone Elite's melee attacks. Weapon Blaster Javelin's main weapon is a multi-cannon blaster, a large division. Capable of firing laser blasts from various ports at the same time, it can easily take out multiple droids at once. Enhancing this blaster is energy ball/missile launcher. This blaster goes by the name of 2-12-Tri-6, a reference to the world's supposed destruction in 2012 and the cursed number of 666. Lightsabers Used only in the most dire of situations, Javelin is shown to have one red and one green Lightsaber hidden in armlet ports on his wrist. These ports, when the blades are not active, serve as electrocuting devices. No one knows how exactly Javelin received these weapons, but they are said to have been a gift from a Jedi that had died in battle. Story Dispersed When Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker find a new planet suddenly appearing in their galaxy, their curiosity prompts them to dispatch Clones onto the system to scout it as a possible Republic base. They summon the Clone Elites, two of them being Arrow and Javelin. Arrow leaves with an entire batallion, Javelin departing later with Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Fox, Captain Bly, and Commander Gree. They arrive on the planet to find the entire batallion, and the Clone Elites, to be dead. A massive shock, Javelin and the other high-ranking Clones investigate the matter. They then come to the deduction that Separatist Droids were behind the attack. This, however, is later decided as unreasonable. As the Troopers lose hope, they make the discovery that the entire planet they stand upon is a large Droid Factory. Deciding to destroy the Droids before they can be activated and used in battle, Javelin leads the search for the entrance into the facility. Lost Javelin accused of serving the Separatists by Captain Rex, the Clone Elite leaves his fellow high-ranking units to search the base. It is their that he picks up evidence that Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Count Dooku, and even Darth Sidious are traveling to the factory to witness the debut of their largest army in creation. This prompts Javelin to search and destroy the factory even sooner. A deal made with Ventress ends in a nasty way, the Dark Jedi taking him captive. It is then up to the other high-ranking Clones to find and save him. They transmit a message to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi arriving soon after. Together with the Jedi, the Clones discover Javelin's helmet and Lightsaber armlets, believing him to be dead. Disappointed to have lost the gallant war hero, they prepare to head back to their ship and return to the Twilight. Reclaimed Using equipment from their ship after it is destroyed by an unknown means, the Clones and two Jedi set up a shelter, where they further analyze Javelin's armor. Realizing it to be too "neat" to have been removed in battle, they assume Javelin is alive. They then storm and search the Droid Factory, coming before Grievous and Ventress. While the Jedi take on their matched foes, it is up to the Clones to find their missing brother. Anakin and Obi-Wan later come before Darth Sidious, the Sith they've been searching for since the beginning of the Clone War, only to find Dooku serving as a bodyguard. Sidious fless whilst the Jedi dual his Apprentice, the Count also escaping with Ventress and Grievous in their respected cruisers, an epic space battle ensuing. While the Clones and the others still in the Twilight deal with the Separatist forces, Javelin is found and rescued, but not before being killed after falling into a pool of molten metal when the factory starts to collapse. Greatly saddened, the Jedi and surviving Clones return to the Twilight via stolen Separatist transport to prepare for an all-out space war. Relations While Javelin is the "brother" of all Clones, he and his other siblings are not close, due to the Clone Elite's distant nature. Javelin is shown, when trapped on the newly discovered "planet", to be very hostile around rival Captain Rex. He gets along fairly well with the neutral Commander Cody, not paying Fox, Gree, or Bly any mind. He is, however, despite his cold and battle-hardened exterior, shown to have a warm and potentially loving heart when it comes to escaping the droid factory, even though his life is ended for his brothers. Trivia *The "A51" in Javelin's Clone number stands for "Area 51", a place in the United States where alien research is carried out. Category:Clones